


命运

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Merlin (Merlin)/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	命运

年轻人在湖边驻足，回忆起了些许往事。

在山毛榉下，看到红发少年。

他的理想，他的天赋，铸就了一只注定展翅翱翔的凤凰，他必定会在这世间做出大事。

他的家庭，是束缚他的锁链，也是他的庇护所。

他也看到了一只金色的鸟儿，拥有世界上最美妙的歌喉，可以以此获得世上所有的东西。

金色的鸟儿很苦恼，为什么世界上没有一只鸟儿可以和他交流呢？

不仅如此，那些不能理解它的鸟还把他赶了出来，它只能飞啊，飞啊。

飞到了小凤凰的巢中。

金色小鸟和小凤凰就如火与锅一般投缘，他们是如此的相似，之前的苦恼见到彼此就可以烟消云散

理想让他们相遇，爱情让他们相通。

这实在是太美妙了，有时候，他们觉得拥有彼此就拥有了全世界。

就如被上帝赶出伊甸园的亚当和夏娃。

真美啊！在夕阳之下，刚刚沐浴完一场情事，气喘吁吁的两人，拥抱着彼此，不可分离。

年轻人不禁想到曾经在他的身边也有那样的一个人，他们如同硬币的两面，你中有我，我中有你，他曾以为他们也是不可分离的。

但是

没有什么是永远的

那一天终于来了，凤凰身上的锁链终于解除了，他的巢也永远消失了

女孩生命的凋谢，没有无辜者

山羊对于凤凰无比的愤怒，也许这愤怒指向他自己

金色小鸟慌慌张张的离开，留下满是伤痕的凤凰独舔伤口

在金色小鸟离开前，年轻人拦下了它

“你会后悔的。”年轻人说

“我为什么要后悔呢？，那个小姑娘的死是注定的，我也是帮助它脱离束缚，况且…”  
他会回来的，为了更伟大的利益。话毕，那只金色的鸟儿便飞向了远方。

唉，连自己都无法欺骗的金色鸟儿啊！

你尚不知你选择的代价

命运是最无情的收割者，它最先收走了小凤凰和金色鸟儿年轻的容貌，

他们的羽毛不再靓丽，眼神没有从前清澈。

紧接着，收走了它们的自由，

他们的时代也会终将结束。

最后，收走了它们的生命，双双殒命于高塔之上。

至少，他们能在和彼此相遇，对吧，亚瑟。

他又一次经过那个湖，

停留

离开


End file.
